Twilight: The New Life
by danobssessed
Summary: Hey please read review...need to know whether this is any good so far. if it is i will continue it. Alie Becomes a CULLEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight.

Newer story…just so you know I am making the chapters shorter because I am not sure whether the story I am writing is any good yet-and if it is, it keeps readers asking for more. So anyway, please be kind when you review this. Suggestions and references welcome! 

So now…

Twilight: The New Life

Chapter 1: Stupid RV

"Dad, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Alie asked. Being in an oversized RV with her exhausted father driving, the winding roads through the trees made her uneasy and restless. They now made their way to Forks, Washington to make camp for the night on their way back home from Seattle.

"No, no. im fine. We have about 15 miles to go. I can last." He answered with visible difficulty.

Alie walked back to the couch, sat down and watched the trees flash by.

_Such a moist climate would have moss on trees._ She thought.

She missed home. She absolutely hated heat, but she loved her bed, pillow, and blankets. She was happy not having to worry about being in a car accident all the time. She missed her home and the people who were there. Here, her "home" could explode any minute, being a rental, or it could break down.

And she was alone. She had a sister, no doubt. But Rani had a world of her own and only came out of it when her father addressed her. Other than that, she was quiet and somewhat ignorant of Alie.

Her focus was suddenly shifted from her thoughts to the window. The trees disappeared. Reappeared. Disappeared again and again. The trees were no longer solid outside. They were surrounded with ditches at sudden drops from the highway. This made Alie even more uneasy. She thought of offering to drive again but that would only annoy her father.

Blurs of signs flashed by. "_7 ½ miles to Forks_". Then a café, a gas station, and finally the RV Park.

"_6 ½ miles to go…5 ½…_"

The RV swayed from strong breezes coming through the gaps between groups of trees. Alie got this sudden urge to put her seat belt on. This was strange to her. Very strange. She would never normally buckle her seat belt in an RV. A painful tingle in her stomach and she knew something was wrong. _Very_ wrong.

There was a thud on the roof that sounded like a baseball dropped on a hardwood floor. It startled everyone and tipped the RV to the right a bit.

"What the-", her father began but was interrupted by another collision on the left side of the RV. This was much stronger. Alie glanced to the window she was watching earlier. _No trees?_ There was a ditch.

The RV tipped to the right side. Alie tightened her seat belt and lay along the couch to make holding on tight and easier survival method. _It will be over soon. It has to be. Is this even happening? It can't be. This cant be happening._ Reality hit her. Adrenaline ran through her veins and she clutched for life. _It will stop soon. It will be over and done soon. _But it wasn't. They kept rolling. The stupid RV was gaining momentum and rolling faster down into a deeper ditch. These ditches were a lot deeper than Alie had thought.

Lights inside, breaking, gave her a glimpse of vision in the dark night. Trees slammed into the RV walls. The windows broke and shattered. All she could do was stare out the window. The ground flew at the wall, dirt, a quick glace at the highway from which they were tumbling, then the tumble would start all over again. The next rotation brought Alie intelligence that she really would have rather been a surprise. Even a quick sight, she saw this in slow motion. They approached a clearing in the trees. On the other side, all aligned, were much thicker, stronger trees. The trees that had hit and beat up the old rental earlier were thinner. Weaker. Flimsier. These trees were so different. Alie knew these trees would stop the RV's roll, and most likely total it. But her concern was…"_would it total us?_" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Hey. Well here I am, posting an update again. I have been busy so I have been doing the best I can to update as much as I can. Well here it is. I am still debating weather or not to continue. Let me know. And enjoy. 

Chapter 3: Beautiful Strangers

"Well you're a pretty girl." Alie turned to the voice and came to see a man, pale of skin, that shimmered in the moonlight. He wore a blue torn denim jacket, unbuttoned and bare chested. Even with his hair long in a ponytail, he was stunning. He was beautiful. Even more than those models or actresses in Hollywood. Alie could not find any one being she could compare his everlasting beauty with. He could be just a dream.

He bent to her level on the ground. He took her left jaw in his hand and examined her. He was like none other. He did not breathe. His chest did not move. He had no flaws. His breath didn't even stink. As perfect as he looked, he looked like he hadn't had a shower for days. You would think he would have smelled. But he didn't. he still smelled of a fresh morning.

"Yes. You would make a very pretty wonderer. Lure our food…" He trailed off.

"Who's pretty?" Another voice said approaching. A woman came from the shadows. She bent down with Mr. Dreamy. She was perfect too. Bushy red hair and no flaws. They could have been a dream couple.

"I don't know about pretty, but she smells good." She said, with a snobby tone. Even if it was snobby, it was beautiful.

"Very true, Victoria." He said.

"James, did your mother not teach you to not play with your food?" Another voice came. A third Mr. Dreamy emerged from darkness. _How many beautiful beings were here?_ This one was olive skinned and had a jamacan accent. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Hey. Well here I am, posting an update again. I have been busy so I have been doing the best I can to update as much as I can. Well here it is. I am still debating weather or not to continue. Let me know. And enjoy. 

Chapter 3: Beautiful Strangers

"Well you're a pretty girl." Alie turned to the voice and came to see a man, pale of skin, that shimmered in the moonlight. He wore a blue torn denim jacket, unbuttoned and bare chested. Even with his hair long in a ponytail, he was stunning. He was beautiful. Even more than those models or actresses in Hollywood. Alie could not find any one being she could compare his everlasting beauty with. He could be just a dream.

He bent to her level on the ground. He took her left jaw in his hand and examined her. He was like none other. He did not breathe. His chest did not move. He had no flaws. His breath didn't even stink. As perfect as he looked, he looked like he hadn't had a shower for days. You would think he would have smelled. But he didn't. he still smelled of a fresh morning.

"Yes. You would make a very pretty wonderer. Lure our food…" He trailed off.

"Who's pretty?" Another voice said approaching. A woman came from the shadows. She bent down with Mr. Dreamy. She was perfect too. Bushy red hair and no flaws. They could have been a dream couple.

"I don't know about pretty, but she smells good." She said, with a snobby tone. Even if it was snobby, it was beautiful.

"Very true, Victoria." He said.

"James, did your mother not teach you to not play with your food?" Another voice came. A third Mr. Dreamy emerged from darkness. _How many beautiful beings were here?_ This one was olive skinned and had a Jamaican accent.

"Well, what do you think, Laurent?" James asked.

"Her blood scent is cinnamon." He said and bent down to her level, taking a whiff. "She could make a nice addition to our nomads clan."

"Cinnamon was a favorite of mine. I wouldn't be able to stop if it was me to turn her." Victoria said, leaning in.

Frozen in fear, Alie couldn't move. The little voice was shouting in her head, _run!_ Weakness and darkness towered over her and their mercy could give in at any time, and collapse on her.

Lights and voices rang down from the highway. The strangers looked up. Released from their gaze, Alie looked too. There was a huge gap in the guard rail. It was all too obvious a large vehicle might have driven over the edge. The mist from the rain settled all around. All Alie could see now was the light trails from headlights and flashlights. People shouted and were obviously walking down from the highway.

"Anyone down there?" Someone shouted.

"If their in an accident, and they are down there, they aren't going to answer, you fool." Another man said.

"Call for help, now!" A near by local shouted. "Call the hospital."

"We must go." Laurent said. "We must go now. Quickly!" James and Laurent arose. Alie still watched the approaching locals. She turned to the strangers. Victoria lunged at her. She pulled the sweater away from the upper-left of Alie's back.

Alie felt a sharp pain. She wanted to scream, but she could only yell in agony. She tried to push the Victoria away, but either she was too strong or Alie was extremely weak. Locals hurried to the site even faster when they heard the pain in the cry. A warm liquid trickled down her neck and back. It wet her shirt and she was cold.

The pain strangely seized. Alie turned to the strangers at the last minute to see Laurent and James pulling Victoria away. Alie looked at her face. Her mouth drowning in blood, running down her face and front, Alie's blood. Her eyes were black as night. Even in the piercing darkness, Alie could see this.

They disappeared in the trees and Alie turned to approaching help. She was glad they pulled Victoria off of her, but something told her that, if it weren't for the nearby locals, they wouldn't have.

**Ok well there's that chapter. I am so sorry I have taken so long to update and I guess I am writing for more than one person now. If anyone wishes for me to continue my other story, **_**Moonlight**_**, please indicate so. **

**Another thing, I saw final fantasy 7 recently and I can't get enough of it. I would like to write a fanfic on it. Should I? *I can't get enough of Reno* ******

**So I hope this was a satisfying chapter. With summer coming, I promise to make more and frequent updates. Again I sorry and hope to get reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: Local's Presence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Here is chapter 4. Sorry it is so short. Authors have lives too you know? Lol

Chapter 4: Local's Presence

Alie felt the people around her, and around the crash. She was conscious, and some how, she wasn't. She was aware of everything going on around her, but still, somehow she couldn't move, talk, or even open her eyes. One could describe it as paralyzed in her own body.

She felt pressure on her wrist and neck.

"She's alive. Incredible." Someone said.

"Where's all the blood coming from?" Someone else asked. She felt someone touching her shirt, and with a quick reflex, the hand was gone. She opened her eyes and finally realized what had happened.

"You're awake? You ok?" The man next to her asked. _Honestly, do I look ok?_ Alie scratched the side of her head, and flinched when she touched the bump. "Your scull's taken a good knock. You shouldn't move too much. Get some help over here!" he shouted. "Can you stand? Walk?" Alie rolled on her side and leaned on her arm as she tried to get up. But pain shot through it and she collapsed. "Don't move. Where's that help I asked for?" He shouted again.

"Ill carry her." A new, and kind voice suggested.

"Brandon, I told you to stay in the car."

"Dad I can help. You can use it. Move over." There was a rustle of movement and Alie was no longer on the ground. Brandon carried her up the hill. The lights, and the people were now visible. He was taking her to them. To the attention.

"No…," she said with much difficulty. "Don't take me up there."

"No worries. We will take you to the hospital ourselves." He said like he knew what she wanted.

A sudden burning sensation ran through her body. She tensed. She may have been in Brandon's arms, but she could only feel pain.

Brandon felt her body stiffen and walked up the hill faster. The closer they got, the more she could feel and hear. Movements. Voices. Emotions. There was a chirping bird. And a hooting owl behind her in the woods. Everything echoed in her head.

"Dad, go start the car," came Brandon's sudden voice. There was a shuffle behind them, footsteps, an opening car door, and then the key quickly digging into the ignition.

Brandon began a steady jog to the car, opened the door, and slid in with Alie in his arms still. She tensed. The burning got worse. The car door shut and the car went from a forward creep to smooth riding.

Brandon set Alie on the seat next to him, giving his arms a break. He pulled his arm away from her steady back, dripping with her blood. She was half conscious on the seat, head on his lap, and still burning within.

"Ah, lets see where this blood is coming from." Brandon pulled her shirt away from the source momentarily.

Adrenaline zipped through Alie's body, and a strange and wonderful sense of aggression and hostility roamed in her head. With a quick reflex, she leaped out of his arms and off his lap to the other side of the car. She turned and faced Brandon. The same hostile feeling in her heat and in her blood.

I hope this is a satisfying chapter. And once again, I am sorry it is so short. Please review because I don't usually update my stories unless someone lets me know they are reading it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Burning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Here is ch. 5. Sorry it's so short. I have Final Fantasy 7 story to update, Moonlight, and I might make a Huntik, Sailor Moon, and a Tokyo Mew Mew set of stories. And its summer so I am kind of busy doing nothing. lol

Thank you Akari for reviewing so fast. This update is for you!  And again, sorry it is so short.

Chapter 5: The Burning

The burning was stronger than it was, and she quivered in pain.

"Ha ha," Brandon chuckled. "Is that tender?" The same pain from earlier that night shot up her arm and she collapsed again. "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked with sympathy, pulling her close to him to rest.

"No." Alie answered weakly, laying her head on his offering lap. That was all. She was out. She slept but was somehow aware of her surroundings. Every moment. Every sound. Every feeling.

The car stopped. She felt Brandon's arms slip under her and she was out the car.

She opened her eyes and the lights of Forks Hospital drew nearer.

She closed her eyes. They were tired after such a long encounter. And she would know if someone tried to touch her wound again.

Alie tensed. The burning sensation never really left her body, but it would always linger. It would calm, then re-charge on her strength. Then it would calm and re-challenge her immune system. It was always there. And if it had calmed so to the point she was finally relaxed and comfortable, it would return with a full blow.

Brandon felt her still body and clutched her to his chest.

"You're a lot heavier than you look." He whispered in her ear. He shivered. "And a lot colder. The night air must have given you a chill." After all, he was only wearing an unbuttoned jacket and a white button-up tee, dripping with blood. He stopped walking. "Dad, feel her for a fever." Alie felt a warm hand on her forehead. True the air was cold, but the hand was unusually warm and she wanted it to stay there.

"Her forehead isn't warm at all." The father answered, pulling his hand away. Alie suddenly opened her hand. The chill in the air got to her forehead again. She wanted the warmth back. She reached out for the father's hand again.

"Dad, she's getting colder, she needs warmth." Brandon said eagerly. The father put his hand back to her head. She felt him shiver. "Dad, your hand wont be warm long enough. Can you hold her for a moment?" Brandon asked. Alie felt a change in hands. It was obvious they switched hands. She felt the body and the build was weaker than the other. And a lot less muscular. But Alie didn't care. She snuggled closer to his chest because he was warm. He shivered even more.

"Brandon, no! What are you doing? That's your nice shirt!" The father yelled. Alie heard a popping noise. She opened her eyes just enough to see Brandon ripping his shirt open. But he didn't take it off.

'Dad, this could mean her life! It may have cost you and mom $50, but I can always buy a new one. She can die if we don't warm her up!" Alie felt Brandon take her back.

"Well, you could have waited; I would have brought the blanket from the car!"

"Too late now, Dad! And besides, she needs body heat. The blanket won't warm her up quick enough!" Brandon said back. Then it finally happened. The warmth she had been waiting for. Brandon, tense and preparing himself for the coming chill, pulled her close to his chest. It was so warm. It was like a warm shower after a cold day, or even being in an electric blanket on level 8. Alie felt his heart beat, and the warm blood running inside him. The burning returned and she tensed again. Brandon had begun walking but now stopped to take in the chill.

"Definitely, need to get her warm." He said shaking and shivering. And somehow, Alie didn't know how, but Brandon twisted his left arm around Alie's body, balanced this on his right knee and freed his right arm. With his right arm, he took Alie's head and pulled it close to his chest. He quivered again. Alie tensed again and Brandon's pace quickened to the hospital and they soon entered.

Everything was noisier. She could hear conversations whispered from across the hall, and people talking in rooms down the halls. The worst thing Alie thought she felt, was the smell of blood throughout the building. The smell, everyone's different scents, and how good it appealed. Alie felt horrible. She tensed again. The burning was back. It disappeared when a blood cart rolled by. She stared at it as it left and disappeared behind a corner. Feeling her lean away, Brandon pulled her closer to him. She was, for the first time since that morning, comfortable. Even though she could hear his heart beat, feel his blood in his body and smell it rushing through her veins, she still felt like she finally belonged somewhere. This boy saved her life and she was in his debt. She even felt in debt for his tee shirt.

Then, as always, and mostlikly because she felt comfortable, the burning sensation delivered a full blow. Worse than ever. She was completely still this time. And just when she thought they couldn't be any closer, Brandon clutched her against his warm chest, and clutched her head to the right side of his warm neck, pumping the wonderful scent and nectar.

She licked her lips and reached for skin.

Well I hope that was good. I sure thought it was. Once again, I dedicate this chapter to **Akari**. Please read and review. O, what did you think of the last chapter's ending?


	6. Chapter 6: A Quick Reflex

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

Previously on _Twilight: The New Life_:

Then, as always, and most likely because she felt comfortable, the burning sensation delivered a full blow. Worse than ever. She was completely still this time. And just when she thought they couldn't be any closer, Brandon clutched her against his warm chest, and clutched her head to the right side of his warm neck, pumping the wonderful scent and nectar.

She licked her lips and reached for skin.

Chapter 6: A Quick Reflex

She pulled back her tongue to her mouth, and there in her mouth were two very sharp teeth, fangs. She reached for Brandon's neck. Licked her fangs. She had this huge thirst for blood. Huge. Brandon's sweet daisy scented blood called to her.

She opened her mouth and breathed on Brandon's neck. He flinched, but continued walking like nothing happened. She realized this and just before she touched skin, she pulled away and clapped her hands across her mouth. _This boy just saved my life! What the hell am I doing? Why do I thirst and desire his flesh so much? _

The burning returned, Alie tightened, and Brandon squeezed her to him. She was once more pushed to his neck._ Stop torturing me like this!_ She resisted against her desires and ducked her head down and away from the neck of her rescuer.

Brandon lay her on a rolling hammock. When he pulled away, Alie's hand was tightly clutched to his shirt. He gingerly untangled her fingers and released himself from her death grip.

She opened her eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt safe and comfortable when she was with him. Now she was rolling away from him, and once again, she felt vulnerable. Vulnerable to everything. The burning, the cold, and the fear. He had helped her in the burning. He held her tight to him and she felt secure. The cold was no longer a worry with her against his chest. And the fear returned of this and everything. He had saved her. From the death. From the cold. From the burning. And even from the horrible strangers who made her feel everything else. She felt his presence follow.

She was sent to a room and was put to rest in a bed. Alie wasn't asleep but merely closed her eyes and rested. Brandon very well thought she was asleep though. He sat in a chair immediately at Alie's right side of the bed and leaned his elbows against the bed.

"Hello, I am doctor Shimon. I will be treating you today." He said, walking in, very loudly and cheerfully. Alie suddenly felt a new vibe in the air.

"She's sleeping." Brandon mumbled to him annoyingly and rolled his eyes. Alie wasn't usually rude to others, but she sided with Brandon on this. _I am lying here, burning inside and he comes in here all cheery and happy day? He doesn't know what's happening to me, but still he should come in calmly and quietly. _

"Oh I apologize." He said, sill loudly. "Miss Alie Kade, right?"

"I said she's sleeping. She's not gonna answer if she's not awake." Brandon said more seriously and very annoyed.

"Excuse me, young man. I do believe you should leave." He said, suddenly very seriously. Brandon sighed.

"No I don't think I should." He said calmly. His voice was so soothing. There was a silence. There was awkward and disgust in the air.

"Very well. Perhaps security may escort you out." The doctor said plainly. Annoyance thickened and hatred was added to the mood. Alie could feel Brandon's hand clutched in the sheet on the bed near her own hand. He stood up and walked away from the bed. Dr. Shimon grunted in gratitude. But Alie still felt him lingering very near.

"Right. Now let's get down to business. Let's see where all the blood is coming from." Alie's eyes snapped open as she felt the doctor touch her shirt. With a quick reflex, she flew to the opposite side of the room. Alie was fast. Brandon was quick. He was half way across the room when Alie turned her crouch position to the doctor.

Good thing she didn't have a room mate. The less witnesses to her reactions, the better.

The doctor didn't move. He looked terrified. He looked like he just saw someone struck by lightning. Brandon got to her and helped her stand.

"Don't touch me again." Alie told the doctor coldly. She was surprised on how cold she could sound and how evil she could seem. Even Brandon leaned back to see if that was really Alie. A feeling of total hostility and hate ran through her and her veins. Truthfully, Alie felt her blood run cold, and she felt a monster emerging in her. She held it back and saw it in her own mind. Some one who looked just like her stood before her. The woman had bright red eyes and blood seeping from her mouth. Alie returned to reality. She leaned on Brandon. Her arm draped over his shoulder. The burning sensation returned with excruciating pain. Before, she would resist. Now, it was too much. She collapsed. Brandon caught her before she hit the floor. She shook in pain and was frozen in it.

Brandon turned to the doctor. Dr. Shimon turned and walked away. With a look of strong and simple satisfaction, Brandon carried Alie to the bed, lay her down, and sat in the chair he was in earlier.

"When you can, we need to talk." He said. Alie did not sleep. She tried to rest. The burning was horrifying. It hurt all over. Her fingertips to her toes were numb. She quivered in pain still. Paralyzed in her own body she couldn't move. She lay there, hoping the burning would calm soon.

************************************************************************hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long and I hope it wasn't too short.


End file.
